The Best Candy Ever
by CanderemyFan
Summary: Candace and Jeremy are married, enjoying another pleasant morning together. But will their daughter, Amanda, get in the way of that? This is also my first Canderemy fanfic, so be easy on me. Yes, I know it's corny, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it! Please don't mind leaving comments or suggestions. :


It was early in the morning, and Candace was still asleep as Jeremy, who was beside her, was stroking her hair, waiting until she woke up. Feeling his hand run through her hair, she opened her eyes to look into his blue eyes and see him smiling at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Jeremy said warmly.

Candace had always fantasized him saying something cute like that, but to hear him actually say it made her melt inside.

"Good morning, Jere Bear." She said in a sleepy voice.

"How is my pregnant wife doing this fine morning?"

Candace then smiled at him. "I'm fine, because you're here with me."

His smile widened as he got a little teary eyed. Jeremy never got emotional, but hearing the love his life say he made her happy was all it took to make him tear up.

"Candace, can you believe we're going to have another baby?"

"Yes, and no..."

"What?" He said a little confused.

"Well, I mean, I always knew I was going to marry you someday and have kids, but...now that it's actually happening, my dreams have finally come true..." Candace started choking up at the end of her sentence.

Jeremy wiped the tear coming down her cheek. "Candy, you've made all my dreams come true. You've given me you, a beautiful daughter, and now we have a little baby boy growing inside of you. You're my wife, the mother of my children, my everything." And after they stare into each other's eyes, he leans in for a kiss, and she leans in to give him a gentle kiss. Every time Candace kissed him, he could truly feel her love, and knew that every time she kissed him, she was saying "I love you" and never wanted it to end. After he kissed her back, she slowly broke her lips away from his.

"So Candace, what are you planning on calling our baby boy?"

"Xavier."

Jeremy smiled because he knew how much that name must have meant to her. "That's a nice name."

She smiled back at him. "What would you like to call our son?" This question caught him off guard because he always knew she wanted to pick the names for their children.

"Well, my Great Grandfather's name was, Fred."

"I like that name."

"Yeah but I like yours better because you picked it."

Candace smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. "I know a way that we could use both our names."

"Uh...by combining them?" Jeremy said innocently.

She chuckled at his response. "No. Try guessing again."

It took him a while to get what she was saying, but then it clicked. "Oh! Ha. I get it. You mean if we have another baby."

"Uh-huh." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I think that would be a good way to resolve this problem."

"I think so too." The two stared into each other's eyes for a while. "So, What would you like for breakfast this morning, Jere?"

Jeremy playfully wrapped his arms around her. "I'll take some candy for breakfast"

With the look on his face she definitely knew what he meant. "I just happen to have the most delicious candy right here for you." She said smirking.

"Well, can I try some?" Jeremy said with a smirk.

"You most certainly can!"

Candace then pulled him in closer to her, kissing him. Jeremy was thrilled inside, and started kissing her with a little more passion. Then Candace, getting excited, started kissing him with a little more passion. And after a while, they both started kissing each other more passionately, giving each other all their love in each kiss. But this was all too good to last, because their four year old daughter Amanda, walked into their room to see them kissing.

Her jaw dropped, and she had a shocked expression on her face. "Mommy, daddy, what are you doing?" Hearing her voice they both immediately stopped kissing each other. "Oh my gosh!" Candace said blushing with pure embarrassment. "Amanda! We weren't doing anything, sweetie!" Jeremy said blushing.

"It looked like you guys were eating each other!" Amanda said still in shock.

Candace couldn't help but laugh. "Amanda honey, come here." She said as she picked her up, setting her on their bed. "Amanda, that's how mommy's and daddy's say they love each other."

"You mean by eating each other?" Amanda replied still confused.

Candace laughed again. "No, sweetie. That's how mommy's and daddy's kiss each other."

"Oh…" Amanda still didn't fully understand.

And after an awkward moment of silence, Jeremy finally stepped in. "Amanda, why don't you go to the kitchen, and me and mommy will get up soon to make you some breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay!" Amanda said with excitement forgetting what had just happened for the moment.

"I knew someday this would happen..." Candace said disappointed in herself.

"Candace, don't worry about it! You handled it well."

"I... I did?" She said feeling a little better.

Jeremy smiled warmly at her. "Of course you did, you're a mom." He said giving her a kiss on the lips.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Well, my dear, shall we make our curious little girl some breakfast?" Jeremy chuckled. "Sure, my love. Come on." He grabbed her hand, and started walking out of the room with her. But then he stopped, "Oh, and Candace..." those three words made her very nervous.

What was he going to say? Did she say too much to their daughter? Was he going to tell her she failed at being a mother?

"Y-Yeah..." She said nervously.

"That was the best candy I have ever had."

Candace smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief. "There's no other candy like it!" She said winking at him. "No. No there's not." Taking her in by the waist, Jeremy kissed her softly.

Suddenly, every worry of hers melted away.


End file.
